Maverick Mariano (Insect Fusion)
Growing Up in the Streets Maverick Mariano was born and raised in Varrock. his father fought at illegal fight clubs to bring food to the table, and keep a roof over their heads. Maverick admired his father's personality and fighting skill, his father never gave up no matter the odd's, every time his father was knocked down, he always got back up. Since Maverick Mariano lived in a dangerous neighborhood, Maverick often got into fights with other kids, he would fight back, but the kids were much bigger and stronger than him. One day he came home badly brusied and bleeding, his father nourished him back to health, and taught him the ways of martial arts, at the age of 7. His father entered UFC in 1994, as a light heavy weight, and quickly went up through the ranks, and became the light heavy weight champion of the world for some time. This helped the two get money, and they moved into a better neighborhood. However, the criminal scum still plagued his new neighborhood. In his teens, Maverick would often stand up to any thug in his neighborhood, often giving them beatings if they dared to fight him. Maverick graduated out of highschool at the age of 16, having skipped a year due to his intelligence. He attended law school, to become a lawyer. This lasted for a few years, until he wanted to actually take action against criminals physically. Maverick became a detective at the age of 26, this satisfied him for a few weeks, however his satisfaction ran out, and he needed to act outside of the law. With many of the big heroes focusing on city/planet level threats, Maverick decided to go after those at the street level. And one night, while sleeping in his apartment, a local gang threw a canister through his window, which exhaled a experimental gas, which would give the person bug like features, the gang thought it was a toxic gas as it was listed as biohazard. After getting the abilities, he acted fast, and went out on his quest to make his city a better place. Personality and Description Maverick has brown short hair that is combed to the side, and slightly inched upwards giving it a denser look. He has a short stuble, and brown eyes. Maverick stands at 5'11 and 184 pounds. His body is toned due to him conditioning his body throughout the years. Maverick has a righteous and heroic personality. Maverick stands for what is right, which is why he went to law school, and ended up becoming a detective. He has morals, meaning he won't kill criminals or opponents, but if the situation calls for it he will beat them badly. History Chapter 1(Chapter 5 P2): 'Maverick was seen on a rooftop in Varrock, fighting off 3 gang members. After beating all of them, an undercover cop called the police on him, and he managed to get away. Mverick was seen out of costume near the police station researching human trafficing suspects. Maverick visited a dock, he had gotten a lead on the suspects, but they were able to escape, and he was left to fight several gunmen, which he barely defeated. Maverick then encountered _ which he ended up fighting, as he smelled the gunpowder in the mans gun. The man was able to induce severe anxiety on him, however, which slowed Maverick down. '''Chapter 6: '''Maverick was seen at a bar, when armed gun men were heard outside, he and Pk teamed up to defeat them. Maverick followed Pumpkid Kid home and managed to get inside at some point, and was able to get new detailed information on Victor Phantom and others. Maverick continues to patrol the cities. Maverick stopped a armed robbery of an armored truck, and encountered Larry unofficially. Maverick was unable to track him down in the sewage despite his senses. Powers 'Mixed Bug Physiology Maverick has a mix of different bug genes within him, which grant him awesome powers such as: *'Enhanced Strength: '''Maverick is able to lift an additional 200 lbs, making him able to lift nearly 600 lbs in total. *'Enhanced Durability: Maverick's durability allows him to fall off a third floor window and land on a car with only bruises and soreness. *'Enhanced Stamina: '''Maverick can outlast ordinary joes, Maverick often spends entire nights fighting crime. *'Enhanced Agility: 'Maverick's agility is way more better than that of an olympic athlete, and seems to be his second most enhanced ability besides his senses. Maverick has been shown to dodge strikes with ease, and bullets at point blank. He is also able to travel through out the concrete jungle of Varrock with ease. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Maverick is able to run up to 35 mph. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Maverick is able to dodge small arms fire at point blank with relative eas. *'Enhanced Healing: 'Maverick is able to heal from broken/fractured bones or gun shots within days of being harmed. *'Enhanced Senses: 'His senses are very acute and are the strongest of his abilities. When his stomach was cut with a knife, he was able to taste the copper in the air, as well as smell the gunpowder in a hidden gun. *'Wall Crawling: 'Maverick is able to cling to walls, unless it is extremely slippery. *'Pheremone Manipulation: 'Maverick is able to use mental inducement, as well as emotion detection. *'Paralyzing gas: 'Maverick is able to release paralyzing gas from his body, it has a yellow tint to it. Skills Maverick carries a specific set of skills which helps him deal with criminals, and situations. *'Expert Martial Artist: 'Maverick has been training in martial arts at the age of 7, constantly, his father trained him for the most part, but his dads friends also did as well, giving acess to other styles of fighting. Maverick uses his father's style primarily which is boxing, wrestling, judo, jujutso and southern Kung Fu. However, he knows other martial arts. *'Meditation: 'Maverick often meditates, this allows him to clear his mind, focus, increase his capabilities, and heal faster. *'Athletic Body: 'Due to his physical condition, Maverick is slightly overall stronger than a normal man *'Skilled Acrobat: 'Because of his martial arts background, he is able to perform acrobatic feats. *'Weapons Proficiency: 'Maverick is able to use weapons such as sticks, staffs, knives, throwing stars, etc. He started weapons training since the age of 14. Maverick also knows how to handle firearms, due to his detective training but prefers not to use them unless he really has too. *'Skilled Attorney: 'Maverick practiced law for several years before becoming a detective. *'Interrogation Expert: 'Due to both his law and detective jobs, he is able to interrogate criminals which benefits greatly, one of his methods is through torture. *'Mental Shield: 'Maverick has built his mind since he was young, and has recooperated fairly when it came to any traumatic experiences. Maverick also had to endure school bullying, which he managed to eventually block, and fight back. Maverick has also extensively trained to control his emotions and meditate, which allows him resist any sort of emotion manipulation, or mental attacks in general. This was shown when anxiety was induced on him, however it wasn't severe as it could have been. Equipment 'Vigilante Suit Maverick wears under armor(brand) which is mostly black with some yellow on the sides and shoulders(along with cargo pants). He wears boxing handwraps and black tatical boots.